The inventive concept relates generally to a computing system and a related data management method. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a computing system and a related data management method using a log structured file system.
Checkpointing is a process in which a system stores information regarding its state so that it the state can be restored at a later time. Typically, checkpointing is accomplished by storing a snapshot of the system state at periodic intervals or in response to certain events, such as data updates.
A common application of checkpointing is fault recovery. For instance, if system operation is interrupted due to an unexpected power loss, system recovery may be accomplished using information captured through checkpointing.
Although checkpointing can potentially prevent data loss, it also tends to increase system overhead. Accordingly, there is a general need for techniques for reducing the overhead produced by checkpointing.